The Return of Vegito
by ssjtokarot
Summary: shortly after the dragon ball gt series, a saiyan space pod lands on earth claiming to belong to the prince of saiyan's, this mysterious warrior is related to a extremely powerfull saiyan


The Return Of Vegito

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day as Goku, Gohan and Goten were training hard in the back yard.

"C'mon guys at least try and hit me!" Goku taunted as he changed into his super saiyan form and easily dodged a few kicks and punches laid out by his two sons.

"You wont get us that easily!" Gohan yelled, "Haaaaaaaa" he muttered as he began to raise his power level and changed into his mystic saiyan form.

"Hey no fair guys!" Goten barked in frustration as he could only change into a super saiyan as his father and brother went into super saiyan 3 stages (well mystic saiyan for Gohan).

"Don't worry about it Goten," Goku said wile keeping intense concentration, "You will grow in strength when you need the power"

"Ok…" Goten sighed in remorse filed acceptance "ill go and train with Trunks!" Goten said with a new sense of excitement as he flew in the direction of the capsule corporation.

"Alright shall we get started?" Gohan said with a grin as he dashed toward his father with a determination to over power him, but Goku was far to powerful for his over confident son and easily deflected his attack.

"I'll tell you what," Goku hissed with a grin, "I will only use super saiyan 2 so you will have a better chance of beating me" as he powered down to closely match his son's power. Gohan grinned knowing that he was much more powerful than he had let his father know.

"HEYA!" Goku screamed as he dashed towards Gohan and attempted a punch to the gut, but Gohan quickly teleported behind him and countered, the fight had begun to heat up with Goku and his first son sparing at light speed. But suddenly Gohan had stopped and hovered in place with a small cocky smile across his face, Goku suddenly realized what his son was up to.

"I know your holding back on me Gohan." Goku stated

"Hmmm I wondered how long it would take you to figure out." Gohan said with his smile only getting wider. Gohan summoned all of his energy and charged up to full power, sparks were now darting around him and his true power was reviled.

"That's the Gohan I know," Goku yelled across to his son, "I guess I will need super saiyan 3 after all!" Goku powered up only slightly to change into super saiyan 3,

"Lets make it quick I can only hold this form for so long!" Goku charged and he and his son were matching each other blow for blow. Catching their breath, the two-saiyan warriors hovered in place.

"I think you have gotten stronger Gohan." Goku gasped.

"I can't say the same for you dad," Gohan said as he moved into a fighting position.

"why don't you show me your true power?" Goku grinned

"I thought you would never ask!" Goku said as he hovered firmly in the air and began to gather his energy.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as the earth began to shake, still growing more powerful at a non-stop rate. Gohan was surprised, he had no knowledge of his father being this strong, but he knew he could take him still, but only if he stopped there! Goku had only been using half of his true power and he knew Gohan knew it, he blasted his power up even more and finally changed into his full power form, a super saiyan 4. His power overwhelming Gohan jumped back, for he had not seen his father in this form, he knew only of super saiyan 3 and thought it was his limit. Pretending to be unmoved by the new transformation, Gohan asked a joking question.

"So when did this transformation occur, when you couldn't reach the remote?"

"Ha Ha very funny." Goku replied without taking the serious look off his face. Suddenly Gohan attacked in an attempt to get the jump on his father and gain the upper hand, Goku only smiled and teleported behind Gohan. When Gohan noticed and started attacking him face to face, only then he realized how powerful he truly was. Goku seemed to be exerting no force at all to stop Gohan's moves, he only needed the use of one arm! Finally Gohan had to retire. Panting, Gohan stared at his father in amazement.

"How… did… you get so strong… dad?" Gohan quizzed,

"I'm supposed to be the protector of earth remember? I have to be this strong."

"Right…" Gohan was clearly exhausted as he and his father landed on the ground and powered down to normal saiyan simultaneously.

"Could… I achieve… that …power?"

"Well…"

"No!" Vegeta interrupted rudely as he landed on the ground beside Goku.

"Only a pure blood saiyan can achieve such a power!" Vegeta explained almost enraged at the irony that a teacher would ask such a stupid question regarding his own saiyan heritage.

"So… you can… do it too?" Gohan questioned slowly catching his breath.

"Of course I can do you think I would be telling you that only a true saiyan such as myself can accomplish such a form if I couldn't do it?"

"I guess not" Gohan replied sheepishly in realization of his stupidity.

"Besides," Vegeta continued in a little less sharp tone, "didn't you notice that Kakarot and I have our tales back now?" Gohan looked and in fact Vegeta and his father had tales wrapped around their wastes in a saiyan fashion. Gohan was shocked he did not notice such a change.

"Ok Vegeta what are you here for?" Goku needed to stop Vegeta from making Gohan feel worse.

"I've come for a re…." BOOM! suddenly a huge crash like the sound of Vegeta's Big bang attack at full power, confused the saiyans looked around trying to find the source of the huge disturbance, and suddenly Goku was paralyzed with fear.

"GOTEN!" Goku screamed in panic as he burst into full flight in the direction of capsule corp. Vegeta's eyes widened with the realization that trunks was with Kakarot's son too, he soon was speeding behind Goku with the same panic in his eyes.

Once Goku had come into range of the capsule corp, he found it in ruins, with the same amount of panic he wondered, "_Did Goten or Trunks do this?" _ But Goku knew his sons power, he trained with him daily, and trunks was only a bit stronger than Goten was and not capable of an attack this horrendous. Landing fast the two saiyans found their son's on the ground staring at one point. Without bothering to look at what it was Goku quickly inspected Goten.

"Are you ok?"Goku fearfully asked,

Goten nodded still not turning away from the point in the ground. Goku quickly asked Vegeta if everything was ok, Vegeta responded with a nod, Goku decided it was time to find out what the boys were looking at, turning his head he saw a huge crater, but it was what was inside the crater that brought him a horrendous fear and awe.

"Vegeta…" Goku quietly commented getting Vegeta's attention.

"Oh…my…god!" Vegeta was now in the same state as the rest of the saiyans.

"Kakarot, do you know what this means?"

"Yes," Goku suddenly realized

"We aren't the only saiyans left!"

Chapter 2 

Still in a state of shock, the saiyan men walked closer to the pod.

"Kakarot," Vegeta whispered in disbelief "This is a saiyan space pod!"

"I know." Goku felt the same way as he did when he was introduced to a new threat, nervous and excited. It had been a long time since he had a real challenge. Quickly realizing the pod was open and empty Vegeta spun around and started intensely questioning their son's.

"Did you see who got out? What did they look like? Were they for sure a saiyan?"

"No, I don't know, yes" the boys replied in sequence.

"Congratulations Kakarot, our sons are idiots!" Vegeta spat in disbelief thinking that his son was getting more human and less saiyan everyday!

Goku, observing the pod closely, noticed a button he thought familiar. Pressing it he got a simple response.

"Welcome, Tokarot prince of saiyans." In a rage blinded disbelief Vegeta spun around and shot an energy blast at the pod. "_I am the prince of saiyans!" _ Vegeta thought. Goku noticed the blast and deflected it.

"Vegeta! We need this to figure out who we are fighting!" Goku yelled disappointed in Vegeta's impulse.

"How did you know this isn't a saiyan poser?" Vegeta questioned the boys again.

"Because he had a tail just like yours!" Trunks answered his father.

"Vegeta, we have to find this Tokarot before he does any damage to earth!" Goku worried. Vegeta nodded and they decided that they would look after they gathered their sons to heal; they might be of use later.

"Bulma get me my old scouter!" Vegeta demanded to his wife.

"What do you need it for? You can sense energies!" Bulma responded clearly irritated by the harshness of Vegeta.

"Because," Goku nicely added, "if we use a scouter, we will be able to sense his energy from a farther range and find him faster…oh and please?" Goku hastily added with an awkward grin.

"Why don't you learn some manners from Goku, Vegeta?" Bulma noted wile tossing the scouter to Goku. Vegeta didn't bother with her and flew away, Goku followed quickly with a small smile of thanks to Bulma.

Flying for about a mile Vegeta was determined and silent. He abruptly stopped and motioned for the scouter from Goku. Goku passed it tenderly wondering how fragile this piece of technology really was. Vegeta activated it, quickly found a bead, and moved on with Goku trailing.

Still flying with intense mixed emotion of rage, confusion and fear, Vegeta started to recognize the name stated in the space pod, suddenly Vegeta had a flash back of his childhood nemesis, Tokarot, the saiyan related to the legendary super saiyan Broly, Born with a strength of 10 000 Broly was put under mind control to stop his powers from growing too strong. Although Broly was put under mind control, his brother was not.

Born with a power of 20 000 Tokarot had one thing Broly didn't have, control.

When Broly was put under mind control, Tokarot hid his true power to be free of the mind control device, and quickly evolved into a super saiyan. At the time when Freiza was in control of the saiyan race he learned of Tokarot's power and banished him to a planet where he could do no harm to him. Vegeta assumed that Freiza had killed him.

Vegeta realized now that Tokarot always wanted to destroy Freiza for what he did, so what was he doing here?

"There Vegeta!" Goku pulled Vegeta out of his daydream when he noticed an energy level that was bothering him. Landing, the saiyans looked around for the new saiyan threat. Suddenly a tall built figure emerged from behind a rock with his arms crossed.

"Well if it isn't Vegeta," the saiyan proclaimed

"What are you doing here Tokarot?" Vegeta questioned with a tough look on his face. "Well I've come to recruit a planet for the new saiyan race" he jumped to the point as if he too was impatient of waiting to get moving.

"Well we aren't letting you have earth!" Goku said with disgust as his power began to rise.

"A little hot under the collar are we?" Tokarot calmly taunted

"If you're so eager to fight for this planet I will grant your wish." Tokarot took a shoulder width stance and began to power up; Goku and Vegeta were stunned at how strong he was without even turning into a super saiyan, once he did it was clear that he (like his brother) would not need a form past it.

"Is it our turn now?" Goku joked as he and Vegeta began the power up, the ground shook and rocks crumbled as they reached their full power- the super saiyan 4.

At the sight of this Tokarot only laughed.

"HA!" he scowled "So this is the most a super saiyan can ascend? To bad, it is not the most powerful!" He began to power up more and more as Goku and Vegeta were only able to watch and think, "_This is going to be tough"._

Chapter 3 

Suddenly, the mighty saiyan Tokarot ascended into his super saiyan form and it was clear how powerful he was.

"Kakarot we can take him if we work together!" Vegeta hissed to his saiyan friend, Goku was stunned.

"Vegeta did you just say if we work together?" Vegeta gave him a look that said shut up and lets do it, Goku understood and in sequence, they sped forward and put a heavy fist forward, Tokarot easily stopped the two fists and countered with two kicks to the stomach.

"AHHH!" Vegeta screamed falling to the ground in pain.

"OHHH" Goku fell beside his friend.

"Ka…Kakarot," Vegeta whimpered.

"Yes…" Goku replied in agony.

Vegeta searched through his pocket and pulled out two senzu beans.

"Thanks…" Goku said weakly popping the bean in his mouth.

Goku felt power dart through him, melting all of his pain and healing his wounds.

Goku jumped to his feat powering up to his fullest, and watched Vegeta do the same.

Confused, Tokarot didn't know what Kakarot and Vegeta had Taken, But he did understand the saiyan body, his opponents were strong, at super saiyan 4 both were 180,000,000 but after the senzu beans they had powered up significantly to 200,000,000. thought it didn't matter he was still much more powerful than them.

"hm hm hm ha HAHAHAHA!" Tokarot spat in a mocking laugh.

"Laugh it up Tokarot" Vegeta responded "I will wipe the ugly grin of that face."

Tokarot's amusement it seemed would not stop. Just as Vegeta could not take anymore, Gohan, Goten and Trunks landed.

"YOU GUYS NO!" Gohan screamed, "HE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU KNOW, HIS TRUE POWER IS 1,000,000,000!" Goku could not believe his son at first but out of the corner of his eye, he saw his son wearing what was left of the scouter, "_It must have overloaded with Tokarot's power!"_ Goku thought, searching for the over confident saiyans true power he found what he hoped he wouldn't, his son was right, quickly thinking Goku turned to his sons and trunks.

"KEEP HIM BUSY!" and with that he grabbed Vegeta and flew off.

Trusting their father's, the saiyans darted into a briefly stalled attack, Gohan powered up to mystic saiyan quickly and darted toward the threat. "_This is suicide"_ Gohan knew, lead the attack anyway with an infinite trust in his father, Goten and trunks right behind him in their super saiyan forms. Starring with renewed amusement Tokarot could not believe his eyes. _"He sends three half blood saiyans none above the super saiyan 3 level! This is embarrassing." _ Tokarot thought as he easily overpowered each half saiyan with the effort it takes to blink. "_I might as well spice things up."_ Tokarot thought with glee. Knocking the saiyans on the ground he flew up high in the air and began to charge.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he reached the required energy, then started to execute a technique, lifting his hands to their highest point as if he was about to push someone over he muttered the words, "Solar energy FOCUS!" screaming as he pushed his arms out and a long stream of golden light flew from his hands. Noticing the beam Gohan jumped to his feet and preformed a ditch defense.

"KA- ME- HA- ME- HA!" Jolting forward launched a blue stream of light to meet the golden one rocketing down from the sky, pushing with all his might Gohan knew that he would soon be overpowered, "KAMEHAMEHA!" another burst of blue light raced to tackle the threat, it was Goten, with a nod of respect they pushed onward.

Standing to the side, Trunks recalled a scene like this in the fight against Tokarot's brother, the legendary super saiyan Broly although this was years later, remembering how he helped take the super saiyan he threw a energy ball, but it was consumed by the struggling beams, suddenly it clicked, if Tokarot was stronger than Broly, he would need a stronger attack to distract him! Moving his arms at light speed he abruptly stopped them.

"BURNING ATTACK!" a sudden burst of energy was sent speeding toward the seemingly invincible super saiyan, then CRASH! The ball impacted directly on the saiyan's head.

"NOW GOTEN!" Gohan screamed as he pushed his final ounce of power at Tokarot, and miraculously he was overpowered and the kamehameha wave pushed through his. Smiling Gohan collapsed hoping he saved his planet from a certain doom.

Chapter 4 

"Kakarot what is wrong with you?" Vegeta screamed, "If we couldn't take Tokarot, what makes you think our sons will be able to?"

"Vegeta we have to do a fusion dance!" Goku spat back not wasting any time.

Vegeta having been through this argument many times before just gave up.

"All right Kakarot, lets do it" Vegeta sighed as he got into the position of the fusion dance.

"FU…. SION…HAAAA!" the saiyans projected as they executed the awkward moves to complete the fusion. A huge blast of light exploded from the saiyans as all the saiyan boys looked up in delight.

"You will never win now!" Trunks cackled to Tokarot starring in slight awe at the newly formed saiyan warrior, super saiyan 4 Gogeta. Realizing how much power the saiyans had gained by fusion, Tokarot powered back up to super saiyan. (Having been changed back by the kamehameha blast from the half saiyans).

"Even with that much more power you will never defeat me!" Tokarot boasted.

"Hmm," Gogeta hissed with disgust, "Try me." He stated with Vegeta's cocky grin showing. A flicker of rage was sent through Tokarot's body and with that he sped toward his new opponent and swung a heavy fist. To Tokarot's surprise he wasn't fast enough for Gogeta, having to exert more effort he ferociously attacked the almighty saiyan, after many attempts at attacking Gogeta, Tokarot finally established that they were evenly matched and could do nothing.

"You're slowing down." Gogeta stated as he gave the saiyan a grin. Expecting Tokarot to attack again by the look on his face Gogeta was surprised by his opponents next move.

"Hehehehe, HAHAHAHA!" Tokarot burst into a near crying state, "That was a good laugh, now let me shed light on the situation." Tokarot explained as he reached behind him a grabbed a small bag holding it out he asked, "Do you know what this is?" after a few seconds he dumped the contents of the bag on the ground, to the horror of Gogeta, it was the Dragon balls!

"Don't ask how I got them, it wasn't easy!" And with that he summoned Shenron, the almighty dragon. With a blast of light the dragon rose up from the glowing dragon balls.

"Speak your wish." The magic dragon boomed with his deep voice. Unable to think of anything to do the saiyans stared in awe at how much they had underestimated their opponent.

"Yes I wish you to grant my brother, Broly back to life and on earth right here."

"It is done" the dragon said as it vanished and the seven balls flew up into the sky and scattered. One second later a tall, slender but built figure appeared before them.

Chapter 5

"Name your second wish!" the dragon boomed.

"Two wishes?" Tokarot asked in surprise, "this is wonderful! Lets see I wish the dragon balls will come back to me when you disappear!"

Shenron said nothing. He simply disappeared, but the dragon balls remained. With a sly grin Tokarot focused on the battle. As he turned he saw his younger brother, Broly, staring at Kakarot with a pure white-hot rage.

"KAKAROT!" Broly screamed at the top of his lungs as he tossed himself at Gogeta powering up to his legendary super saiyan form. But the fused saiyan easily deflected the almighty saiyan with a single knee to the gut, stunned and in pain Broly looked at his brother as if to ask "what happened?"

"My brother," Tokarot shamefully whispered rubbing his forehead, "I am almost ten times stronger than you are, If I wanted you beat up I wouldn't wish you back so they could do it," Tokarot got angry now "I would have done it myself…" he hissed seeing the inkling of anger in his brothers eyes.

"Why did you wish me back then?" Broly replied still wanting to kill the fused saiyan in front of him.

"To get to the point," Tokarot interrupted, " I wished you back to fuse with you!" the words hit Gogeta like a blow to the groin.

"_NO!"_ Gogeta thought, with a pause of thought he sped toward the two brothers in a desperate attempt to stop the two extremely powerful saiyans from fusing, seeing the attack, the brothers nodded and nearly crippled the saiyans with a simultaneous double kick to the chest. Falling to the ground like an anvil the fusion warrior could only watch the brothers now.


End file.
